Normal is Boring
by RainWillMakeTheFlowersGrow
Summary: Why sleep when you can cry over dead fictional characters every night? Normal is so overrated. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Lots of writing today! Here are some instances where I am not normal, but really, who wants to be normal when you can have fandoms and theatre and crying at night over dead French people?**

**-Marseillaise**

* * *

Normal Person: I have a love/hate relationship with [so and so]  
Me: yeah, I have a love/hate relationship with Steven Moffat, and Victor Hugo, and Charles Dickens, and- wait!  
Normal Person: has walked away

* * *

Normal Person: ugh my boyfriend/girlfriend broke up with me woe ugh stupid I hate them.  
Me: BUT THERE ARE DREAMS THAT CANNOT BEEEE

* * *

Normal Person: Ew, snails, that sounds disgusting.  
Me: escargot! It's French, so it must be good!

* * *

Teacher: who was Napoleon?  
Normal Person: Emperor of France.  
Me: *launches into Marius-mode* -what greater thing is there? *launches into Combeferre-mode* *stands on table* TO BE FREE.  
Teacher: ...wat?  
Me: *bursts out* CORSICA

* * *

Normal Person: I can't wait for Independence day fireworks!  
Me: I don't live in France but I celebrate Bastille day more than Independence day and I can't wait for Bastille Day fireworks!

* * *

Normal Person: McDonalds is kinda gross.  
Me: FOOD BEYOND COMPARE, FOOD BEYOND BELIEF, MIX IT IN A MIXER AND PRETEND IT'S BEEF, KIDNEY OF A HORSE-  
McDonalds Employee: excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

* * *

Normal Person: at night, I go to sleep.  
Me: at night, I read fanfiction about dead people that lived in c19 Paris.

* * *

Normal Person after doing something scary: God, I'm so glad to be alive!  
Me: I'M ALIVE I'M ALIVE I AM SO ALIVE AND I FEED ON THE FEAR THAT'S BEHIND YOUR EYES! *proceeds to sing entire song, pole dancing and invisible microphone and everything*  
Bystander: ...*leaves quickly*

* * *

Normal Person: I love someone who doesn't love me back! Life sucks!  
Me: ...JEAN PROUVAIRE WILL NEVER LOVE ME BACK BECAUSE HE IS DEAD AND FICTIONAL AND *cries*

* * *

Normal Person: *has posters of celebrities and normal things on their walls*  
Me: *has a French banner, French flag, red flag, map of Paris, picture of a guillotine with a stick figure named "Sydney Juice Box", Les Misérables movie poster, lots of French calendars, and a cat poster on my walls*

* * *

Normal Person: I saw a show on Broadway. It was awesome, but now I am going to move on with life.

Me: MUST FIND ACTORS MUST STALK THEM ON SOCIAL MEDIA SITES MUST LEARN ALL SONGS MUST MAKE THIS MY LIFE MUST-

Parent: …Why are you staring at your playbill for hours on end?

* * *

Normal Teenager home alone: I can do stuff and get away with it, ha!

Me: Time for my concert.

* * *

In Charades:

Actor in Charades: Who am I?

Normal Person: *says what the actor was acting out*

Me: *jumps up* *sings* TWO FOUR SIX OH OOOOOONE!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't worry, more of this will come soon. Please review, with ideas, comments, concerns, things on here that have happened to you, etc...have an awesome day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, goodness. More coming. The sad thing is that I've actually done all this stuff.**

**-Marseillaise**

Normal Person: Yuck, rain. *has an umbrella*

Me: if I'm in a good mood- I'M SINGING IN THE RAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIN – If in anything else- ON MY OOOOWWN- *no umbrella. Ever*

Normal Person: *listens to music*

Me: *listens to show tunes, while singing and dancing and holding an invisible microphone*

Normal Person: OMG yay New York stuff awesome socks huzzah!

Me: BROADWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Normal Person with Blond Hair: *is chill with it*

Me: I HAVE ENJOLRAS HAIR I HAVE ENJOLRAS HAIR MAKE WAY EVERYONE

Normal Person: *wisely makes way for fear of my using my fake (but still good for whacking people) carbine

Normal Person: my favorite color is red.

Me: my favorite colors are RED, THE BLOOD OF ANGRY MEN! And BLACK, THE DARK OF AGES PAST! RED, A WORLD ABOUT TO DAWN, BLACK, THE NIGHT THAT ENDS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT LAAAAAAAAAAAST-

Person Who Asked The Question: …That's nice….

Normal Person: June 5 is the date. Yay! Just a few more weeks of school!

Me: JUNE FIFTH JUNE FIFTH THE BARRICADES ARISE TODAY JUNE FIFTH NO PROUVAIRE NO WHY NO PROUVAIRE NOOOOO DON'T TAKE JEHAN DON'T DON'T DON'T AND BAHOREL AND ÉPONINE NOOOOO *collapses, sobbing, to the ground*

Normal Person: Hi! I'm [their actual name]

Me: Hi! I'm Jeanne Prouvaire! (occasionally I'm Éponine Thénardier, too. Depends on the mood I'm in.)

Normal Person: Yuck, mornings.

Me: I DREAMED A DREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAM…no, that's over with. Get up, Marseillaise. –IN TIME GONE BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…yes, time has gone by. You will be LATE. ….BUT THERE ARE DREAMS THAT CANNOT BEEEEEEEE…like making the bus…

Normal Person: has their alarm set to a favorite song.

Me: has alarm set to the "Final Battle" so that I have to jump out of bed and turn it off before I hear that whimper of Combeferre/Killian's and know that they're all dEAD.

Normal Person: uses a mirror to comb hair

Me: uses mirror to attempt to find a passageway to the Phantom's lair (I have not found one yet, but if I do I'll tell you)

Normal Person when losing: Dangit!

Me: LET OTHERS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE TO TAKE OUR PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE UNTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL THIS GAME IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS WOOOOOOOOOOOOON!


End file.
